After a Thousand Night
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: "Aku janji akan menunggumu sampai kau menyukaiku." "Tapi aku tidak janji akan menyukaimu, herbivore," "Cobalah, Kyouya. Will you?" "Akan kucoba." Multi chapters. Multi pairings. D18 6927 8059 CA XS. CHAPTER 2! Happy reading minna!
1. Chapter 1 : Man in Love

Hi! Author baru di fandom KHR yang biasanya cuma jadi _silent reader_ di berbagai fandom. _This fanfiction is based on my orific._ Aku mengambil plotnya dan mungkin bakal mengubah beberapa scene dan dialog supaya charanya nggak terlalu OOC—walau saya jamin charanya tetep bakal OOC *maafkan saya!*  
Yuk langsung saja…

.

_A little songfict about Sen no Yoru wo Koete and the other songs belongs to the composer_

_Genre : Romance, Slice of Life *maybe*, Friendship_

_Pairing : D18, 6927 *for this time*_

_Rate : T for safe_

_Warning : Fluff, __**BOYS LOVE, AU, Alternate Age, OOC dan kegajean tidak ditanggung author, maaf kalau ada typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_Background Song : Infinite – Man in Love *boleh didengar boleh tidak :3*_

* * *

_Let the story begin, ENJOY Minna-san!_

.

**Namimori Senior High School, Tokyo, Ruang Aula, 08:00 A.M waktu setempat**

Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku sekalian. Di tahun ajaran yang baru ini, saya kepala sekolah Namimori Senior High School sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian lebih tepatnya orang tua anda yang telah mempercayakan kami untuk mendidik anda semua. Di tahun ajaran yang baru ini, kami harapkan—"

—BRUK

Lelaki _blonde_ itu jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri, membuat pidato sang kepala sekolah terpotong.

"A-Ah! Ma-maaf…" ucapnya sambil nyengir dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Cepat duduk atau aku pulangkan kau ke negara asalmu sekarang juga, pirang!" ancam kepala sekolah dengan lirikan tajam.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu langsung mengangguk panik dan mencari tempat duduk terdekat—di sebelah pemuda raven yang nantinya mampu mengubah hari-harinya.

* * *

After a Thousand Night

Chapter 1 : Man in Love

© Bianca Jewelry

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

"Dasar _herbivore_!" gumam si pemuda _raven_ pelan.

"Huh? Siapa _herbivore_?" tanya lelaki _blonde_.

"Kau…" jawabnya.

"O-Oh… Aku _omnivore_ kok," sahut si _blonde_—dengan polosnya atau bodohnya. "Oh ya, namaku Dino Cavallone, dari Italia. Salam kenal ya! Kamu siapa?" tanya Dino dengan suara kecil sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hibari, Hibari Kyoya," jawab Hibari singkat, padat, jelas, dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Dino.

"Kyoya, _then_?"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku, _herbivore_!" —sukses membuat Dino meringis kesakitan karena mendapat injakan dari Hibari dan tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua setelah itu.

.

**09.00 A.M**

"Kufufu~ sistem asrama lagi kan? Semoga teman sekamarku enak," tanya si kepala nanas—Rokudo Mukuro—kepada Hibari.

"Ya, semoga saja. Semoga bukan _herbivore_ bodoh itu yang menjadi teman sekamarku," jawab Hibari kalem.

"Kufufu~ jangan-jangan dia malah teman sekamarmu."

"Kau sudah mau kugigit sampai mati ya… Nanas?" tanya Hibari mengintimidasi.

"Aku rela kau gigit sampai mati kok~" jawab Mukuro ikhlas(?). "Ouch!"—injakan di kaki Mukuro sukses membuat kepala nanas itu meringis. "Ah, itu pembagian kamar. Ayo kita lihat."

"Hn."

.

**Depan papan pengumuman**

"Mukuro Mukuro Mukuro. Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro – Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro menyeringai setelah melihat papan pengumuman. Dan Hibari mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat begitu melihat papan pengumuman.

"Dino Cavallone."

.

**Kamar nomor 18**

"Cukup luas," gumam Hibari sambil melihat-lihat kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Hai Kyouya! Mohon bantuannya ya! Hehe…" Dino nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu sih?" gumam Kyouya dengan sangat pelan.

Dino mendengarnya. "Kau… Segitu bencinya denganku kah Kyouya?" tanya Dino dengan senyum miris.

"Bukan begitu maksud—"

"Padahal aku rasa… Aku menyukaimu." —sukses membuat Hibari bungkam dan pipinya memerah.

"Memang apa salahku Kyouya?"

"Kau tidak—"

"Apa aku pernah menyakiti dirimu?"

"Ti—"

Oke. Hibari mulai dongkol karena Dino selalu memotong kata-katanya. "CUKUP DINO!" Hibari mulai emosi. "Aku tidak benci kau, kau tidak punya salah, kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, dan BERHENTI memotong kata-kataku!" Hibari memberi penekanan pada kata berhenti.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Dino penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah apa-apa dan berhenti bertingkah begitu! Aku muak melihatnya," sahut Hibari sewot. "Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Kau suka padaku?" Hibari memicingkan matanya.

"Ehehe~ Hei hei bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" tanya Dino ceria. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Hibari, mulai tertarik dengan penawaran Dino.

"Dalam 1000 malam, kalau aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh hati kepadaku—" kata-kata Dino langsung dipotong Hibari. "Kalau tidak?"

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana Kyouya?"

"Okay."

* * *

~To Be Continue~

Ini sih lebih tepat disebut revisi—atau lebih tepat buat ulang—deh… Hampir semua dialognya diganti sih. Sejujur-jujurnya saya nggak PD publish ini cerita… Minder ama author yang ngebuat cerita dengan plot mafia2an sedangkan saya cuma cerita cinta gaje kacangan :'| maaf maaf maaf saya belum bisa buat cerita dengan brainstorming tingkat tinggi. Hontou ni gomennasai. Dan maaf juga kalo gaya bahasa saya mirip seseorang *karena saya merasa begitu* _well_, ini merupakan chapter pemanasan aja. Kalau reviewnya cukup banyak bakal dilanjutin. Dan ohya, OOC nggak sih? Dan demi kelancaran cerita saya ngebuat Hibari banyak temen, maaf lagi. Terlalu banyak minta maaf orz

Kalau ada yang ingin baca orific vernya bisa mampir di bio :3

Dan, masih berniat me-review cerita ini? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Promise

Hello minna-san :) arigatou ya, reviewnya buat saya semangat ngelanjutin deh!

Balesan buat **Mocca** :

Hello juga yang disana :)

Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf karena jadi OOC, diusahakan agar Hibari jadi jaim. Arigatou!

_A little songfict about Sen no Yoru wo Koete and the other songs belongs to the composer_

_Genre : Romance, Slice of Life *maybe*, Friendship_

_Pairing : D18, 6927 *for this time* slight 6918 *friendship and one-sided love*_

_Warning : Fluff, __**BOYS LOVE, AU, Alternate Age, OOC dan kegajean tidak ditanggung author, maaf kalau ada typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

_Let the story continue, ENJOY Minna-san!_

_'Dalam 1000 malam, kalau aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh hati kepadaku—' _

_'Kalau tidak?'_

_'Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana Kyouya?'_

_'Okay.'_

Ingatan itu berputar di otak Hibari. Ia menoleh ke kaca di sebelah kirinya kemudian menghela napas.

* * *

After a Thousand Night

Chapter 2 : Promise

© Bianca Jewelry

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

"_Kamikorosu_," ucap Hibari pelan.

"Siapa yang ingin kau _kamikorosu_?"

Mata Hibari mengekor pemuda berambut nanas yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan." Hibari menopang dagu dan menoleh ke kiri—kembali menatap sesuatu yang ada di balik kaca.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Kyouya kufufu~" seringai menghiasi wajah Mukuro. "—jadi, siapa yang ingin kau _kamikorosu_?"

"Dino Cavallone."

"Teman sekamarmu?" —yang dibalas Hibari dengan sekali anggukan.

"Nee… Bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu?" tanya Hibari dengan suara pelan.

"Kufufu~ tumben kau peduli Kyouya… Tsunayoshi-kun—" Mukuro mengaduk minumannya kemudian melanjutkan. "—manis, polos dan lugu." Wajah Mukuro melembut, membuat Hibari mengerjap kaget.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Mukuro sambil memutar bola matanya. "Oh ya, kamarku di depan kamarmu kan? Kalau dia macam-macam panggil aku saja. Lagipula, masih ingat janjiku kan?"

Hibari mengangguk. "Dia menantangku."

"Oya?" sahut Mukuro yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dan Hibari menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Mukuro.

"Dia menyukaimu, eh?" Mukuro tersenyum pahit.

Hibari hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku… Tidak tahu," jawab Hibari. Tetapi Mukuro tahu hanya dengan melihatnya. Hibari mulai tertarik dengan teman sekamarnya—Dino Cavallone.

* * *

BUAGH.

Mukuro menonjok tembok bercat putih yang tidak bersalah itu. Ekspresi Hibari masih berseliweran di ingatannya, dan Mukuro tidak suka itu.

"Mukuro-san?" panggil pemuda bersurai coklat dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ada apa?"

Tsuna menggeleng. "Apa Mukuro-san baik-baik saja? Tanganmu…" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Mukuro-san mau kembali ke kamar?"

"Iya. Ayo."

"Ya," Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Mukuro menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Pagi pun muncul lagi. Sang mentari mengedarkan cahayanya yang bersinar keemasan dengan indahnya. Hibari sudah siap dengan seragamnya sementara Dino baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dino yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Nee, Kyouya. Tak usah menungguku, berangkatlah duluan."

"Siapa yang menunggumu, _herbivore_?!" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hibari.

"Oh? Padahal kukira kau menungguku," kata Dino—sedikit berharap.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Hibari mengambil tasnya lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

"_Itterashai_!" sahut Dino. "Duh, dasar _tsundere_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

Tok tok tok

Hibari mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Ya?" Pemuda bersurai coklat membuka pintu untuk Hibari.

"Ohayou! Mukuro ada?"

"Sebentar ya, Mukuro-san ada di toilet. Mau masuk?"

Hibari mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar itu.

"A-Anoo… Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yoroshiku!" Tsuna memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari menjawab singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

Lalu Mukuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan TOPLESS serta handuk yang menggantung di leher dan butir-butir air yang jatuh dari rambut nanasnya membuat Tsuna blushing dan reflek ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ohayou Hibari, kufufu~" sapa Mukuro.

"Ohayou!" balas Hibari singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tsunayoshi-kun? Mukamu merah lhoo~" tanya Mukuro. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-Aku baik baik saja Mu-Mukuro-san," balas Tsuna terbata-bata, rona merah di pipinya makin mempermanis wajahnya.

Mukuro memakai seragamnya setelah itu mengeringkan rambutnya. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu ke sini Hibari Kyouya?" tanya Mukuro selagi mengeringkan rambutnya—masih dengan seringainya tentu saja.

"Menjemputmu. Sudah selesai belum, _herbivore_?"

"Kufufu~ oke, aku sudah siap. Ayo Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Iya," jawab Hotaru lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti kedua teman barunya itu.

Mukuro, Hibari, dan Tsuna menuju ke kantin asrama. Mereka memesan makanan lalu menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke sekolah dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

**Kelas 10-3, Hibari's Class**

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memasuki kelas lalu memilih tempat duduk di baris ketiga, dua dari belakang. Lalu ia duduk di kursinya dan mulai memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan ia pun menoleh.

"Tsk, kau lagi _herbivore_," ucap Hibari bosan.

"Hai Kyouya!" Dino nyengir. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Kalaupun kubilang tidak boleh kau pasti akan memaksa."

"Hehe, terima kasih Kyouya!"

Hening.

"Nee, Kyouya," panggil Dino.

"Apa?" Hibari menoleh—menatap Dino.

"Aku janji akan menunggumu sampai kau menyukaiku." Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kata-kata itu mengalir dari bibir Dino. Ketulusan terukir di matanya—sukses membuat Hibari merona.

"Tapi aku tidak janji akan menyukaimu, _herbivore_," sahut Hibari sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cobalah, Kyouya. _Will you_?"

Hibari menghela napas. "Akan kucoba."

* * *

~To Be Continue~

AAAAAAAAAAA maaf saya nggak bisa buat yang lebih panjang dari ini DX

Dan kenapa ini penuh dengan 6918? Bunuh saya bunuhhhh! Dan sepertinya saya sukses membuat 69 OOC disini, maaf :')

Dan kalo adengannya pointless ya maaf lagi.

Review? Review membuatku senang :)


End file.
